Pretty Pavements
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: Troy walks Gabriella home one night. Completely random oneshot following their conversation during their walk, ending sweetly.


**A completely random oneshot, without any meaning at all :)  
But reviews are appreciated anyway!  
* Mel**

**-------------------------------------------------  
**

"You don't have to walk me home, Troy."  
"You know you want me to."  
"But you don't have to."  
"But you want me to."  
"But you still don't have to."  
"Your wish is my command!" Troy grinned.  
"Whatever, Troy," she giggled.  
"And besides, you know you hate the dark."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do."  
"Are you being smart on me, Bolton?"  
"And you know you feel a lot safer with me around."  
"High up today?"  
"Yeah, because you're so small."  
"Ugh."  
"Small in a good way, of course."  
"How can that possibly be a good thing?"  
"They say that the small people have the biggest hearts."  
"No, they don't say that."  
"Actually they do."  
"Who?"  
"They."  
"And who are _they_?"  
"Wise people…like…Crosates."  
"Crosates?"  
"Yeah, that wise dude in Greece. Jesus's buddy, or something."  
"Troy, first of all, his name was Socrates, and he lived 500 years before Jesus. But the Greece part was right."  
"I'm so smart!"  
"Uh, no."  
"Yes I am!"  
"Jock."  
"Are you calling me a jock?"  
"Do you see anyone else around here?"  
"Yes! Oh my God, there's someone behind us!" Troy whispered.  
Gabriella screamed and turned around, only to see nothing but their own shadows.  
"Babe, I was kidding!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Wow, the princess can swear!"  
"Oh shut the hell up, Troy. And don't you dare to do that to me again!"  
"I couldn't let you finish. I need to be the one with the last word, or else I look stupid."  
"Yeah, well. It doesn't make you look smarter."  
"Yes, it does."  
"No Troy, it doesn't okay? Let's face it. You're a jock!"  
"I am not a jock!"  
".! Which part of that sentence do you not understand?"  
"The 'you are a jock'-part."  
"Ugh, I really hate you."  
"I know you love me."  
"I don't."  
"Then I don't love you either."  
"Fine."  
"Do you usually hold hands with the ones you don't love?" Troy asked, amused.  
"Yes."  
"Oh."

"Do you really?"  
"What do you think I am!?"  
"Uh, my girlfriend?"  
"What have I done to make you think that?"  
"Uh, you're holding my hand."  
"Yeah, but I hold hands with people I don't love too."  
"And you call me babe."  
"I call Shar that too."  
"You make out with me."  
"Uh, I…"  
"You better not say that you make out with Chad too!"  
"Uh…"  
"Gabriella!?"  
"Well, it only happened once. And I mean, we didn't use much tongue."

"But, he wasn't _nearly _as good as you. I promise."

"Don't start crying, baby. You will lose your manliness."  
"I would never cry for you."  
"Right."  
"I'm serious."  
"Sure."  
"Gabriella, I mean it."  
"Of course you do."  
"Oh fuck, you know I would."  
"I do."  
"Don't be all smart on me."  
"Jock saying what?"  
"I hate it when you totally get me into…confessing things."  
"I don't tell you to confess. You do it by yourself."  
"Yeah, but it's still your fault!"  
"How?"  
"I can't explain it just is. Do you think I would've been confessing things all alone. Like into air?"  
"It wouldn't have surprised me."  
"Do you think I have some freaky psychic problems?"  
"Yeah. You're a jock."  
"Wouldn't that be more physical?"

"Hah! I got you there!"  
"I guess you did."  
"Are you having your womanly five days?"  
"My what!?"  
"Your period."  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"What!? Do you want to check maybe!? Don't you think I would've known if I had my period!?"  
"You're definitely having your period."  
"I am not having my period, Troy!"  
"Whatever you say, princess."  
"You guys wouldn't have survived bleeding for five days! Hah, us girls are the only ones who can do something like that. Having to change sanitary pads and tampons all the time. Troy admit it, you wouldn't last a day."  
"Ugh, I don't want to talk about your five womanly days."  
"You hate those five days only because I won't sleep with you during my period."  
"Wow, you're really opening up, aren't you?"  
"You know it's true."  
"I miss my Gabi during those days. That's the only thing I hate about it."  
"Aw. Are you being all sweet on me?"  
Troy smiled his irresistible smile. "I'm sorry."  
"You're not."  
"Right, I'm not."  
"Stupid."  
"Why are you calling me things?"  
"Just stating facts."  
"You're being mean."  
"Pavements are pretty."  
"What?"  
"The pavement. It's pretty."  
"Like, physically or psychically?"  
"Are you intending that pavements are jocks?" Gabriella glared at him.  
"Okay, what the hell!?"  
"I mean think about all the stories that these pavements know. Think about everyone who's walked on them, everything that has been dropped on them, and every secret they've overheard."  
"Gabi, are you being serious? Because if you are, I have to consider for you to get psychical treatment."  
"Do never underestimate pavements, Troy Bolton."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
They had finally reached Gabriella's house now.  
Gabriella pulled Troy behind a tree, wrapping her arms around his neck, and finally leaning in to kiss him.  
Troy gladly responded, holding onto his girlfriend.  
"Why-behind-the-tree?" he asked in between their lip-locking.  
She broke the kiss for a second, but pressed her forehead against his.  
"My parents are spying on me."  
"Oh. Well it was nice, despite our weird conversation we had all the way here."  
Gabriella laughed, kissing his nose. "I love you."  
Troy smiled, nodding his head a little to let she know he never doubted that. "I love you too." He tightened his grip around her waist, kissing her again.

Then the door to Gabriella's house was opened, and they broke apart. Gabriella looked from behind the tree. "It's my mom, I better go."  
Troy pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.  
"Okay. Sleep tight, baby." Troy smiled.  
"Likeways, wildcat." Gabriella smiled giving him a last kiss.  
As she started to walk away, she turned around and whispered.  
"Remember, pavements are pretty."

* * *


End file.
